The development of efficient new chemical processes has an impact on a wide array of disciplines that require the synthesis of organic compounds (e.g., biological chemistry, pharmaceutical chemistry, and biology). Catalysts can provide access to unique modes of reactivity, and they can furnish less expensive and more environmentally friendly methods for creating new molecules. During the next grant period, this program will explore the development of enantioselective processes catalyzed by planar-chiral derivatives of 4-(dimethylamino)pyridine (DMAP) and by chiral phosphines. A diverse array of reactions (e.g., kinetic resolutions of alcohols and amines, annulations, couplings of ketenes with acylating agents, and 3 additions) will be examined. Achieving the objectives of this program will facilitate access to important families of compounds in highly enantioenriched form. Mechanistic studies will play a significant role in this project. This research area offers an exciting opportunity to have a substantial impact on synthetic chemistry, as well as to enrich our understanding of chemical reactivity. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: In order to probe many biological questions and to develop new therapeutic compounds, there is a need to be able to synthesize organic molecules efficiently and to control the chirality ("handedness") of the target compounds. This proposal is directed at addressing both of these challenges.